Skipping Out
by Zakksu
Summary: A 'missing day' in DA slightly AU "You're a fool you know." Jim sighed. "It's your call mate." Jim yawned tiredly as he closed his eye shut. "I've made my move. What 'bout you?" Wildshipping with a hint of Spiritshipping. One-sided.


**A/n:** _I did this as a request for an Anon on tumblr. I always wanted to do a lil drabble of these two but ya'll know how lazy I am... (chuckles) anyhoo, I know I should update that SS drabble fic of mine but I figured why not make it a Wildshipping day instead? Lol_

_This isn't really an AU more like a "missing day' in DA or it could be AU if you like? (shrugs) I just wanted to write a cute Jim and Johan moment (with Karen too of course mehehe)._

_Of course there is hinted Spiritshipping too as well as Wildshipping...which is one-sided? Welp read and find out~! xD (laughs and scurries off) I am such a tease~_

_Enjoy~! ;D_

* * *

The sun was high. The sky a clear blue and the ocean a sparkling mirror image as the birds flew overhead. The gentle breeze flew through mounds of aquamarine strands of hair as a comfortable sigh escaped relaxed lips. The dense foliage was a nice natural cover from the strong rays of the sun and from any preying eyes—the perfect hiding place for skipping class.

Today was a very good day.

"Yo!" The voice loud and clear rang out from above.

Clear gem eyes blinked in the quiet surroundings wondering if he was hearing things.

"You there..?" The same voice uttered from somewhere behind him this time.

_Oh._

He laughed quietly.

"How did you find me here?" He asked back. Blue hair swayed as he slowly lifted himself into a sitting position. Without turning around, he stretched his back. "Not many people know this place…"

A forest green eye gleamed. "Heh not if ya know how to follow'em." The new person inputted. He pushed through the thick leaves and followed the sound of his fellow classmate—grinning to himself at a job well done.

"Oh didn't take you to be much of a stalker Jim." The smaller male teased as he finally turned his head to the side and watched as the taller male, Jim, finally come into view.

Jim Crocodile Cook chuckled to himself as he flicked the tip of his hat—clicking his tongue at the blunette seated before him. "Now I wouldn't be sayin' all that…" He grinned nonetheless before swinging his arm back a bit to stop the sudden wiggling in his back. "Shh shh girl easy now…" He cooed to the side—the wiggling stopping momentarily.

"Let her down for a bit. I'm sure she won't wander off." The blunette smiled as he watched Jim nod his head before loosening his satchel—the large green body behind him sliding off of him rapidly.

_Rrrrrgggrh_

Jim rolled his good eye. "Now Karen no hassle ya hear?" He warned, rotating his shoulders a bit at the sudden light feeling. "Now stay put girl."

Karen—the large female crocodile—snorted but stayed put. Her reptile yellow eyes watched her partner slowly settle himself down beside her and noticed the blunette smiling at her from his side. Growling amicably, Karen shuffled to the left—aiming for the blunette's hand.

"Hey Karen," his smile grew as he softly petted the reptiles nostril, "you're welcome girl."

Karen gave off a smile of her own—teeth and all.

Jim huffed before nudging the girl with the tip of his boot. "Now now, don't be spoilin' this rotten girl mate." He was rewarded with a teasing growl from his gal as he cracked a laugh.

Gem eyes rolled themselves heavenwards. "Not that I don't mind you two being here…" He grinned softly as he continued petting the needy girl, "but I'm wondering why you followed me all the way here?" The question finally asked as the trio settled comfortably against the grass—tucked away from the rest of the world.

Jim blinked before fingering the bandages over his left eye. "Oh…right…er…" He trailed with a shrugged, tipping his hat down to obscure his eye. "Hmm…seems I forgot!" The Aussie grinned to himself before leaning down—his arms over his head as he whistled in good nature.

"Wha?" Bright eyes blinked in shock before locking them with Karen's—both wondering what Jim was thinking.

"Actually I was meanin' to ask ya…" Jim took a moment, ignoring the stares, as he eyed the fabric of his hat idly. "Wonder where Judai is at? Ain't you always with him? Or he with you…Johan?"

Jim flicked his hat over his head once more as he locked his arms over his head once more.

Johan Andersen halted his hand the slightest—Karen huffing in slight annoyance—before he continued with stroking her head. "Oh…" Was all he could say.

Why exactly…

"I'm…not sure?" The blunette honestly said, wondering what was up.

What did everyone assume that just because he and Judai were close that they –_always_- had to be seen together? Or that they had to be with one another every hour of the day?

_What_. Where they supposed to be joined at the hip or something?

Johan pouted slightly at the thought—a slight color powdering his cheeks.

Jim tiled his head, upper face hidden, as he huffed. "Judai was lookin' for ya that's why…" He spilled, tipping his head up the smallest to gauge the blunette's reaction.

Johan blinked.

Oh.

"Judai is looking for me?" He echoed Jim's words as he jumbled the words around in his head.

That was strange.

Judai could always find him no matter where he was…made no sense what…

Oh.

_Ohhh._

Jim grinned as he was met with a small glare from jade eyes.

"Not funny Jim." Johan huffed as Jim full out laughed at his face.

He always fell for small things like that.

_Ugh_ Jim!

Johan turned to Karen and nudged her over to her partner. "Go bite him for me, Karen!"

Jim paused as he watched his girl's eyes flash dangerously in agreement. "Now girl! Who's the one that gives ya a nice bed and great meal every day?" Jim countered, feeling a drop of sweat roll down his neck.

The blunette grinned. "Ah but who's the one that rubs your belly and gives you those sausages you love so much whenever Jim's not looking?"

That did it.

Karen gave off her version of a smirk as she teasingly latched on to her partner's arm—the Aussie howling in slight discomfort as he shouted in alarm.

"Traitor! No wonder you've been so heavy lately!" Jim growled but smiled anyway as he rubbed his girl's head—knowing she would never hurt him for real.

Johan grinned in triumph. He watched them wrestle for a moment knowing how happy Karen was for the one-on-one with Jim as a soft sigh pushed through his lips.

A thought occurred to him.

He wondered what Judai was doing lately?

Ever since the whole "Dark World" fiasco…He's been seen fishing near the cliff side.

Johan tilted his head to the side and wondered whether leaving the brunette to his thoughts was a good call after all.

"Yo! Johan! Mate?" Jim waved his arm back and forth—Karen rumbling happily to herself as she nudged the blunette's hand for another round of petting.

Green eyes snapped back into focus.

"Oh! Sorry sorry!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Did you say something?" Johan asked as he resumed Karen's petting.

Jim eyed the blunette for a moment before sighing. "Maybe I shouldn't have joked about our buddy huh…"

Johan noted the Aussie's stern face and quickly shook his head.

"It's fine, it's fine! I was just wondering what he was up to…you know how he is." Johan joked a bit, laughing slightly as he tried to dispel the sudden tension.

"You always seem to worry over him even when…heh, he probably is doin' the same thing too." Jim exclaimed suddenly, his gaze off in the distance—a strained look in his eye.

Johan blinked. "What do you mean?"

Jim smiled wearily as he sat up suddenly, a tired sigh blowing through the slight breeze. "Even when you're far away ya'll are still close…guess no one can get in between…huh..?" The brunette joked weakly—a strange look on his face.

Karen blinked her eyes as she flicked her tail and curled it comfortably around Jim's hip—sensing his unease.

The Gem Beast Master paused as he stared silently at the now quiet East Academy Student. "Jim…" Johan opened his mouth briefly but quickly closed it shut as he furrowed his eyebrows together in thought.

Was it like that?

Really?

"No…that's not entirely true." Johan slowly whispered feeling a brush of something thick and heavy twist in his chest.

_At least not anymore_

Was what he really wanted to say…to add but…it would be…

Too painful. Too early…too soon.

Jim seemed to understand because he softly placed a warm hand over Johan's shoulder, a kind knowing smile on his face. "Sorry for utterin' stupidity mate." He squeezed his hand and kept it there. "I know how you feel…"

Johan stared down at Jim's hand feeling the warmth there and a touch of something else. He sighed softly and nodded absentmindedly—focusing only on the solid feel of his hand.

"Is that why you followed me? To make sure I'm okay?" He quietly asked as he idly fingered the scales of Karen's side—a laughing growl emitting from the girl.

"Ah mate. You've been a bit out of it lately…had to make sure you were doin' fine." Jim answered honestly.

The blunette hadn't noticed. Was he really so different from before? Did anyone else notice?

Did –_he_- notice?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you or anyone." Johan softly smiled as he lifted a hand and laid it over Jim's—squeezing it in reassurance.

Jim tipped his hat with his other hand. "Gotta promise me ya won't bail out on me when yer feelin' low…" He suddenly narrowed his eye and leaned forward. "No more hiding from me ya hear? If ya need a good ol' pair of ears or a darn shoulder to lean on then I'm your man." He gestured to himself and, without much thought, turned his hand around and grabbed hold of Johan's hand.

The blunette felt something in his chest jump as he noted the way that dark green eye flashed with determination.

"No more skipping class," Jim began—his other hand counting the mental list he prepared beforehand. "or coming here—he gestured to this little spot—when trying to hide…"

Johan scrunched his face slightly at that.

Jim continued, squeezing Johan's hand for affect. "Don't bother hidin' in your room 'cause I will find you." He ignored the indignant puff of Johan's reddening cheeks as he chided him much like a parent would a child. "No hiding on the rooftops or in anyone else's room, although…" Jim paused as he tapped his chin in thought, "I don't mind it if you hid in my room tho'…that'd be a nice change…"

_Eh_?

"J-Jim!" Johan huffed as he tugged on his entrapped hand. He wanted him to hide in the brunette's room? What? It almost sounded like Jim thought that he was just always hiding off somewhere…

Johan blinked for a moment…was it what it looked like?

"You seem to know a lot of the places I tend to go…" Johan noted softly as he stopped tugging the moment he felt Jim's warm hand squeeze his once more.

Jim smiled gently as he looked up at the sky—still as clear and blue as ever. "You can say…I've been keepin' an eye on ya…" He chuckled sheepishly as he felt Johan's heated gaze. "I figured since…-he- was 'busy' I would take the—"

"Role?" Johan cut in, a strange look in his green eyes as he stared off to his right—the ocean still sparkling and blue as ever.

The Aussie shook his head. "No I know you can take mighty good care of yourself. I just wanted to remind ya that you aren't alone either."

Johan felt his chest lift as a soft smile spilled forward.

Jim eyed him softly, chuckling to himself as he felt his hand being squeezed back.

That's right. He wasn't really alone.

Of course he had his Gem Beasts with him always but it was good to know…

"Thank you." Johan continued smiling as a soft rosy color dusted his face. He still wasn't use to people caring for him so much.

Jim smirked cheekily as he teasingly dipped his head and placed a chaste kiss on Johan's hand. "I'll always be here if ya need me."

Johan laughed—carefree and soft as he was helped up by that comforting hand. "I guess I'll just have to bother you from now on Jim."

"Please do mate, please do."

The blunette noted the serious tone and felt a fluttering beat in his chest. "A-ah…then I-I'll make sure to…" Suddenly shy, Johan grinned down at their feet—Karen shuffling toward their legs for attention.

Jim liked the red on Johan's face so happily flicked the blue locks in front of him. "Now off with ya! Was hard locating you here so scurry on outta here before I tie you on my back like Shelia here." He gestured to his girl as Johan tried muffling his laughter.

"Hai, hai! I'm going, I'm going! Geez can never get a break anymore…" Johan mocked as he made his way through the familiar path to the approaching paved road that'll lead him back to the dorms up ahead. He walked until he felt his hand stretch—realizing Jim was not following.

Johan turned and realized his hand was still held tightly within Jim's.

The Fossil Duelist grinned wolfishly as he noted the blunette's reddening face. "I'mma camp here for a spill…" He eyed the patch of grass they sat on a few moments ago as thoughts raced in the back of his mind. "I'll join ya back at DA in a bit."

Green eyes widened the slightest before rolling themselves. "I guess I'm not the only one deciding to skip."

Jim grinned in response.

Johan sighed softly before nodding and slowly tugged back—feeling his and Jim's hands loosening their hold and slowly releasing one another. He bit his lower lip as he quickly returned his arm back to his side—ignoring the lack of warmth he was growing to like.

"I-I'll see you later…then?" Johan smiled softly as he saw Jim nod—Karen huffing in agreement.

"You'll be seein' me around…no use runnin' from me mate." Jim tipped his hat back and whistled lowly. "I'll always find ya."

Johan, even without Jim's hand, felt a soft warmth in his chest.

"Good."

And he knew at that moment, he truly meant it.

To prove it, Johan reached forward and gently thanked Jim with a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Ah don't look at me like mate! I couldn't help it!" Jim sighed in exasperation, his girl glowering at him with a knowing look. The red on his face was still in full affect as he grinned idiotically to himself.

_Rrrrughrgh_

"Yes, yes, I know…" Jim grumbled and buried his face against his hand. "I shoulda told him out right…"

Karen growled softly as she swayed back and forth in agreement.

"I know girl, I know. I'm a foolish bloke that can't even…okay!" Jim pushed back against the agitated croc, fingering his bandaged eye. "Next time I promise!"

Karen snorted.

"Eh…I'll try?" Jim mended as he eyed the sky above him—thoughts of blue hair and green eyes. "He's pretty cute when he's pouting…like one of them chipmunks or squirrels filled with nuts." He chuckled to himself as he imagined the blunette's red face.

Jim closed his eyes as he felt a deep ache in his chest.

"You're a fool you know."

A dark green eye closed as he continued speaking.

"Pushing us away…fine…not botherin' us much…but you pushing Johan away..."

The brunette felt Karen settle beside him as he pulled his hat back.

"Yer doin' nothing but hurting him and yourself…heh damn bloke I should be thankin' ya but…"

Jim sighed.

"If you're not gonna be of help then just…stay outta it. I'll take it from here mate."

He opened his eye, waiting.

The breeze tickled his face with strands of his black hair. With a tired huff, Jim curled his arms over his head as he tipped his hat over his face—deciding that a little siesta was in order.

"It's your call mate." Jim yawned tiredly as he closed his eye shut. "I've made my move. What 'bout you?"

Silence.

Jim huffed.

"Fine by me."

Karen eyed her partner with a caring look before noticing a shadow float off behind one of the trees to their left. She blinked, wondering why that brown fur ball was doing here.

"…"

The croc grumbled to herself as settled beside the snoozing Aussie and wondered when she'd get another special sausage treat.

She'll approach the blunette (that she had officially declared as hers) about it the next time she and Jim find him. Karen gave off a smile of her own as the other brunette she spotted earlier during her Jim's and Johan's moment walked off in the distance.

Snorting to herself, Karen drifted off like her partner.

Just because she didn't understand all the tension or unease that was going on didn't mean she didn't see or feel her Jim's determination concerning her blunette. If the croc could shrug she would have as she ignored and easily dismissed the fleeting brunette from afar—knowing her Jim would be victorious at the end.

Her tail wiggled in anticipation.

It'd seemed like she'll have to do everything herself if he kept stalling like he always do. Poor little blunette of hers...hope he could wait a bit longer and not allow the other foolish brunette to distract him.

After all, her Jim was long overdue for his mating season…about time he settled with her blunette.

Karen gave off a croc-like laugh.

_Ah if only…_

**FIN**


End file.
